Sorceror
by stickzx
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto's life changes when he discovers an ancient tome that details the life and skills of a legendary sorceress. Cross with Diablo II.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I really wanted to write again, and this idea just popped into my mind. Why not have a Naruto with magic and spells? So I chose a magic system I was comfortable with, after all you should write what you know, and here we are.

Tell me what you think, pilot chapter.

333333333333

Many people have said that destiny chose its champions, but many others have said that champions chose their destinies. It also should be noted that those who talk of destiny are never champions. After all champions have simply no time to talk about such frivolous things.

A champion has only one thought on his mind, one single thought that will shape his future and influence his decisions. Those thoughts, his dreams, and his actions are influenced by his single goal in life. That goal is simple in theory, but a deeper look into this goal shows how many people have died for it and because of it. This goal only leads to death, but the ironic thing about this goal is that its sole purpose is to prevent death.

No matter how useless this goal is, champions will die for it, kill for it, and go to hell for it.

But sometimes, even champions fall and their simple dream is twisted and gnarled into a shell of its former self.

**To protect your precious people**, how simple it sounds – yet how difficult it truly is to achieve.

This is the story of one man who achieves it, kills for it, dies for it, and he even goes to hell and back for it.

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, one damn annoying bastard.

3333333333333

Blonde, blue eyed, and whisker marks. There aren't many people in this world that can say they have those three traits. That's why Uzumaki Naruto was damn happy for these traits. It made him unique, gave him personality, and made him stand out more.

Although he never really needed these things to stand out, after all being the guardian of the strongest demon in the world makes you damn unique in a world where people could breathe fire from their mouths and can summon large animals to do their bidding, add along the fact that he shouted nearly every word he spoke and was a pure evil prank artist made him even stand out more; it truly was something to be awed about.

Uzumaki Naruto was and will forever be his name (He copy-righted it as soon as he could sign his own name). It should also be noted that his favorite color is BRIGHT orange, and his favorite color usually corresponds with his fashion sense.

Although those things made seven-year-old Naruto a VERY interesting personality and over-all fun person to be around, his social standing was the complete opposite. Adults hated him because they blamed him for the deaths of their loved ones and kids loathed him because their parents told them to.

Those things didn't get him down though, he was a survivor and he could easily survive this. No matter how hard it may be.

Things would have continued this way and maybe little Naruto would someday grow up to be a powerful ninja that would protect his friends and die a heroic death in the process. These things could have happened, but they didn't because Naruto deserved greater – he deserved to someday be the man who would revolutionize the ninja world. He did just that with one rash decision.

333333333333333

Naruto loved nature, he loved the sun bathing him in its warm glow, loved the fresh air from the plants, and he loved those lazy naps he would partake in after a ramen chow down on some comfortable tree.

For that reason Naruto prowled the forest of Konohagure on that sunny day.

There was once a legend about this forest that Naruto loved, about how one of the greatest warriors of the past once grew up here. How she perfected her craft in the art of magic here and then stood side by side with those brave warriors to take down an evil demon lord named "Diablo".

Those tales were his favorite because they told of heroic champions battling the forces of evil, and although they were just myths; He hoped to follow in their footsteps and become a great warrior. Or in his case a great ninja and then to fight evil, be awesome, perform cool techniques, and be just all around awesome.

But for right now he was content with having a little nap, but something changed in this reality, a step to the left instead became a step to go right. With that path he soon found himself in front of a small cave, normal children not to mention adults would have shrunk at the ominous energy coming from the cave.

Little seven-year-old Naruto was not scared, and he pulled his courage from inside of him and walked forward. He simply forgot that curiosity killed the cat. Things promptly went to hell in a hand basket soon after.

He ran into the cave taking twist and turns when the cave branched off into multiple directions. His courage and bravery had made him foolish, and he soon found himself tumbling into the earth when a part of the cave collapsed.

He found himself in a particular situation; he was trapped and simply had no way to go back out. Most people in that situation would be in a panic, but Naruto was a survivor so he did the only thing he could do. He continued on his path, he walked forward toward the back of the cave - towards this unique energy he felt that had been calling him since he found himself in front of the cave.

A feeling that made him excited, he had never felt this type of energy before. It kind of felt like being around a ninja after he performed a technique, he had snuck in the bushes many times watching ninja train, but this feeling was different. It felt stronger, fierce, and even a little addictive.

Slowly he moved along the corridor towards the back room, his feet slowly moved step by step and his breath struggled for some clean air. The smell of the cave was musty and old, but it also had a little tint that just felt _ancient_. It reminded him of the old section in the library, he had visited that place many a time when the old man Hokage took him along to spend time with him.

The corridor had turned from old musty rock to hard stone bricks that reminded him of an old dungeon. He moved farther in and he saw a door half open that blocked his view of what was inside, but he could see a little bit. It was strange; he saw a large candle sitting atop a wooden table that looked like it was hand carved.

He stopped at the door and he involuntarily gulped, he chided himself for being such a wuss soon afterwards, he needed to be fearless. After all how could he become Hokage if he was too scared to even open a door?

He took two hands and slapped himself to make himself feel more alert before he reached for the handle to open the door. Slowly he inched forward - the door gave a slow moan as it opened. He cringed at the sound but continued forward, he didn't realize he closed his eyes and when he did open them the door was wide open and he could see just what was really inside the room.

The room itself was small and only contained a small wooden table with a bench, a giant dust tome sat atop where the door had blocked it from his view before. A roll of old paper sat in the middle, but what drew his attention was on the simple but deadly dagger stuck face down onto the table. Naruto couldn't help but notice that although it looked old it still held its deadly sharp edge.

He gave the room a once over before he climbed onto the stool to read the scroll. The scroll held a unique lettering that he simply could not read, the language looked overly complicated and he could barely distinguish even some of the letters. He could read of course after one of the nice teachers he had took extra care to teach him after the old man had gave them a tongue lashing at the academy.

His eyes felt stranger and he could feel them pulsating, he rubbed them – and he ended up cursing as they began to sting. The pulsating and sting started to fade – he looked back to the scroll and was very surprised to find the scroll readable. Whatever this thing had done to his eyes had somehow forced the ability to read this language into his head.

He read the scroll carefully line by line, it read:

_Dear brave soul,_

_To whomever finds this scroll I have blessed you with the ability to read my ancient but noble language. I am Liana the Sorceress; one of the champions that have sent Diablo into hell for good._

_That was many years ago and soon my death shall come, but I have promised to defend this land for all eternity. That is why I have cursed this cave to only allow the good and courageous to be able to enter it. My curse has deemed you worthy and with that comes a gift for you - this tome holds the secret to my magic and power._

_I leave it to you to protect this land and its people, but this gift comes with a test to see if you are truly worthy._

_Your presence has activated a spell that will soon overwhelm this place with fire. Of course the contents in this room will be protected – you however, will not be._

_There is a single spell inside that tome that will save you, good luck you will need it._

_Sincerely,_

_Liana the Sorceress_

His eyes widened as the candle from before exploded into a shower of sparks - this action caused the small room to suddenly be engulfed in flame. The wooden ancient door from before sprang to life and shut with a thunderous boom.

Naruto knew he was in trouble and his instincts gave in, he grabbed the tome and flipped it open with all his might.

He rushed through the old book looking for any sign or clue that would save him. The smoke started to cloud his vision, but he felt something an almost hunger like pull to a specific page. He flipped through the book in a hurry, desperately trying to find that one page.

He felt light headed and it was getting harder to focus, but he finally got to the page he wanted – he began to read. The details of the spell was pretty simple, if you concentrated hard enough you could instantly transport yourself to your desired destination.

He focused and tried to concentrate as he gathered his focus on where the strange pull he had felt before came from. He tried desperately to concentrate and he literally felt the magic start to ripple around him. He grabbed the handle of the dagger to focus and again began to try to recite the spell.

The word literally sprang from his mouth before he knew what hit him.

__

_**Teleport**_

The next thing he knew he was in his apartment again, he had crashed onto his dining room table destroying it. The most surprising thing was that he had brought the entire desk with the dagger and tome along with him.

He couldn't celebrate his victory as he soon felt an earth shattering wariness down to his bones. His vision swam and he quickly rushed himself onto his bed.

He collapsed with a thud and he could only speak one word before he fell into unconsciousness. His only words were "Shit."

33333333333333

AN: Tell me what you guys think, it's been awhile and my style has changed. My plot and focus is mainly based on Naruto with his magic. As for romance, well I haven't planned anything at all and I doubt I'll write any. Although if I do it'll be a surprise.

Also looking for a good beta.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Diablo II.

I am flattered with all the reviews I got of how clean and great the technical side of my writing has been. So thank you to everyone that can see what I put my effort into doing first and foremost.

Chapter 2

33333333

Rays of light glowed through the window into little Naruto's bedroom. It illuminated the sparse apartment and tickled the face of the sleeping child.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the rays of light warmed his face, he was dead tired for whatever reason and he felt like staying in bed the entire day. What had he done, for him (Stamina freak) of all people to be so tired he thought?

It was then the shocking memories from before jerked him awake fully. Had he really done it? Had he cast a spell to fully transport himself from some dark room underneath the Earth into his apartment? Or had he just dreamed it all?

Naruto slowly got himself out of bed - he took a minute to ready himself from his long slumber. He slowly rubbed his eyes and stood up to walk into his living/dining room. There what greeted him was a mess of epic proportions.

His dining room table sat in pieces under the giant wooden desk from before – paper, previously on the table, were scattered all over the room with reckless abandon. His bowl of fruit, albeit old, sat smashed under the weight of the gigantic table.

The biggest thing that caught his eye was the giant tome that sat unmoved on the desk. He moved cautiously over to the book - he treated it with great suspicion expecting it to suddenly come alive or something.

He sat on one of the chairs that had survived and slowly started to look over the tome again. He flipped to the first page to see if there would be any information or clues as to what happened to him. It was there that he found this message:

_Dear Survivor,_

_You have proven yourself and have earned the right to my knowledge, power, and wisdom. I wish to congratulate you for your ability to concentrate under great duress. But I have an admission to make, even if you had not done so in time a spell would have activated and sent you back to the entrance of the cave with no memory. I simply wish to find a good heir not to kill any unworthy candidates._

_You must have a lot of questions; trust that this book will slowly answer them in due time. I suggest you read it front to cover many times you need a very strong base to eventually build your skills on – knowledge will only better you of course. Magic is learned best with patience and lots of study, you might learn a spell simply out of need. But the best results and the strongest results are granted to those who study hard and retain the knowledge._

_To answer a question that might have caused you notice, this book and the items from that room are enchanted with magic to simply never to rot. I suggest you use whatever you can from the wood of this desk due to the fact it is made of ancient logs cut from the very depths of Hell itself. If a tree can grow in the very fiery abyss that hold Diablo then it will survive through almost anything, but I might suggest you ask a crafter to make a staff out of it._

_As for the dagger it is imbued with the powers of the Horadric Malus and forged by Charsi the great blacksmith herself – it will serve you well. These items were charmed to follow you if you got out of there so be sure to keep them up to shape._

_This will be my last message to you; however you will find the story of me and my comrades inside. I hope it will give you courage and knowledge to know that even us humans can stand up to the very essence of evil itself._

_Be smart and keep yourself safe, know that I give you my blessing to further my work._

_Sincerely,_

_Liana the Sorceress_

333333

Naruto could not wrap his head around the entire notion that he was left the last fountain of knowledge to probably one of the greatest warriors to ever walk the planet.

He had it all planned out in his head that he would someday become a ninja, probably through some freak accident, and work his way up to Hokage. To have his future so easily changed, it came as quite a shock to him.

'Could I really do it, can I just so easily disregard being a ninja?' He thought as he warily cleaned the mess his adventure into the caves had caused. 'To have that much power… I could easily use those skills to become the best ninja ever!'

He looked at the tome again; he could literally feel the power calling out to him. It enticed him with that warm feeling of arcane energy. The power to control the elements - it sounded devastating and just all around amazing to him.

The only thing that made him steer the other way was the fact that he would have to study and do book work. It was absolutely NOT his forte and he didn't want to be like those nerdy kids in school that people made fun of.

'But people already don't like you and Sakura-chan loves the book work.' His thoughts whispered to him.

He was on a crossroad, could he continue being lazy? Or maybe he could finally buckle down and learn something to show up that bastard known as Sasuke.

Naruto never knew what finally decided it for him that day. He couldn't decide from the lust of power that called him, the ability to impress his crush, or the fact that his manly ego had suffered enough humiliation from some spoiled brat of an Uchiha. But he would later incline that it was a combination of all three, and maybe a little more of that last one.

3333333

**Three months later.**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes; he had fallen asleep onto the tome again.

He always had a problem with studying and doing any type of book work. His personality, originally, was simply not of someone who could sit and work with words for hours on end. Luckily Naruto could quickly adapt to any situation.

What made him fall asleep before was really bad, but he had gone in search of ways to let him really pay attention and luckily what made him fall asleep this time was simply out of tiredness.

He had started out simply sitting down and reading the damn book until his eyes bled – that didn't work at all so he had to find a different way to focus his energy. He witnessed in class how many of the book smart students concentrated on taking down notes about their subject.

He had luckily been able to sneak into the classroom during lunch and 'looked over" what they wrote about. For most of the students they didn't even write down anything from the lectures the teachers talked about. They simply went into the school book and condensed it down, doing a complete outline of the chapter.

Fueled with a new way to focus his energy and attention Naruto quickly started over. This new technique had allowed him to simply pay more attention and retain a lot more information than he had before.

Although he found that he enjoyed doing this he also found himself baffled; to do all of this, it simply wasn't his way. He liked to have fun, he liked to run around and enjoy life the physical way. He found himself conflicted – part of him wanted to go out there and simply prank to have fun, but another part of him told him to continue with his work.

Could he really sacrifice his life so far for these things, these ideas of himself being seen as someone intelligent? He was really tired of other kids calling him dumb simply because he didn't have parents to show him the right way. It all came down to – could he really achieve this goal, could he really change himself to be someone intelligent instead of being the clown everyone laughed at.

These thoughts plagued him and he soon found himself half heartedly doing the work – but one incident completely changed his mind and focused him. A teacher had called him down to the class to try and embarrass him - he had felt so ashamed when the teacher had talked down on him.

Things changed soon after when the teacher gave him a question regarding geography and the climate of the land of fire thousands of years ago. Naruto had answered truthfully saying that the land of leaf used to be more wet and tropic rather than temperate as it is now. The teacher had crudely snapped at him telling him he was wrong that the land of leaf was always this temperate, but Naruto knew better 

since his own tome had described the climate back then as more tropical then it was now so he called the teacher on it to check in the book.

The reaction he had afterwards made him warm inside, the teacher searched through their regular geography book and had gone bright red. He never felt so alive before, he never felt so distinctly proud of himself. Naruto blocked out the teacher and simply went back to his seat to the shock of his classmates.

That's when everything changed, he found out what he could do with knowledge. Knowledge was power; it could crush egos and gave him the weapon he needed to stand up for himself. That was why he had thrown himself back into the book with zeal – the only thing Naruto disliked about it was the fact that the book held A LOT of information about the background and the mechanics of magic rather than the spells itself.

He would have normally skipped over these things, but he remembered what the **Teleport **spell had done to him. He wanted to know what made magic work so he would never crash from exhaustion again.

That was why he found himself waking up in front of the tome. He had simply got tired and fell asleep; his last power study session had lasted well over 12 hours. Thankfully his stamina was great and he could regain his energy quickly.

He smirked at himself before he looked over to the counter of the kitchen and saw the glass of water he had left on there. He concentrated and focused his full attention on the glass before he spoke the words of his first spell, "**Telekinesis."**

The glass started to slowly float off the counter and over the floor to the table, speaking of which he had to get part of it into a good carver to make himself a staff. That little mistake cost him and he soon found a broken glass and water all over his kitchen floor.

The book luckily was not boring and used examples to teach – it also used a starter spell every aspiring sorcerer should know. **Telekinesis **gave any magic user an edge over his enemies and the book stressed the importance of knowing this spell to the brink of doing it in your sleep.

Now that he saw the physical manifestation of his power he grew hungry to learn more, the only thing he needed to do was to keep practicing. He saw visions of himself simply flick his wrist and leagues of weapons would burst from him to shower the enemy with deadly force.

He snapped himself out of the day dream and chided himself again for losing focus of the spell. He needed to work on his concentration, too many times while he tried to cast spells he found stray thoughts enter his mind and break it.

But he didn't fret he was happy, he could only get stronger from this and his confidence grew everyday he got an item to go an inch farther than before.

He got up to stretch before heading into the kitchen to clean up the mess - he didn't want any other distractions while he was studying. He didn't want anything to ruin his day, after all he finally decided on what branch of magic he wanted to go into first. This was fire country right? Well he'll show them how to really burn things.

333333

A/N:

Second chapter, Naruto's first spell, and the unveiling of the branch of magic Naruto will get into first.

Don't worry though I won't focus Naruto solely on fire, he'll branch out to other elements as well. Also in my story the telekinesis line of spells will be considered the "Neutral" branch of magic along with some other spells that will be revealed soon.

Still looking for a beta.


End file.
